The new cultivar ‘Gedi Three Mil’ is a product of hybridization of a female parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘Gedi One Tar’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,689) and a male parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘Gedi One Ter’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,885) in a controlled environment. The new cultivar ‘Gedi Three Mil’ was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in Oostniewkerke, Belgium in September 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Gedi Three Mil’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in a controlled environment in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.